With known roller pressers for liquid treating a running fiber web, which utilize a washing device, it is difficult to control the flow of the fiber pulp suspension and the addition of washing liquid. This difficulty is primarily due to the fact that the washing zone is not defined. Therefore, the resulting fiber web is heterogenous and, thus, canalized, which, in its turn, brings about a poor washing effect with a high risk of plug formation.